


Inuyasha’s Instincts

by BBWritesmuchstuff



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pregnancy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBWritesmuchstuff/pseuds/BBWritesmuchstuff
Summary: Dogs can sense when a pregnant woman is about to go into labour so imagine Inuyasha just sitting up at night watching kagome, he doesn’t understand the feeling but he knows something is going to happen so he watches over her until she goes into labour.(A small Oneshot based off this prompt off Tumblr.)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 35





	Inuyasha’s Instincts

Inuyasha was restless. Which wasn’t unusual but this was different. It wasn’t that he just couldn’t sleep. Something was WRONG with his wife. His Kagome. She seemed perfectly fine. Resting beside him as peacefully as she always did. Inuyasha looked down at her face then to her large belly. She would be due to give birth to their first child soon. Maybe he was just nervous about that... No, he’d felt nervous over it before but this was different. He KNEW something was about to happen. He just didn’t know what. Just then, Kagome groaned in her sleep, clearly in pain. 

“Kagome!” Inuyasha was quick to pull back the covers to check on Kagome. She shifted and woke up. 

“Inuyasha, wha- Oh.” Kagome mummers, seeing her husband’s worried face. She looked down, feeling her legs become wet. 

“Kagome, are you alright?!” Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded but flinched as she got one of her first contractions. 

“I-I will be. My water just broke. I’m going into labor. Go get Kaede!” Kagome told him in a rush. Inuyasha just silently nodded and rushed out of the house to get the old priestess. Inuyasha skidded to a stop in front of Kaede’s house. He didn’t bother knocking and just pushed his way inside. He shook the old woman awake. 

“Kaede! Get up! Kagome is about to have our baby and she needs your help!” Inuyasha spoke in a rush. Kaede startled awake and rushed out the door, grabbing what she needed on the way out. 

Inuyasha kneeled at Kagome’s side as she pushed at Kaede’s instructions. He held her hand tightly and flinched at every scream she released. A different cry startled him. A baby. THEIR baby. 

“There you are, little one...” Kaede said as she cut the umbilical cord. She got up and cleaned the blood from the child. 

“Are they alright?” Kagome asked weakly. Inuyasha took his eyes off the baby to look at Kagome. She was breathing heavily and covered in sweat but she seemed okay. 

“She’s fine. A healthy baby girl.” Kaede told them. 

“What about you, Kagome? Are you alright?” Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded. 

“I’m fine. Just exhausted.” She said.

“Aye, that is normal, my child.” Kaede said. She brought the wrapped child over. “Inuyasha. Kagome is too weak. You must take her.” 

“Wha— Me?!” Inuyasha leaned back while staring at the girl. His daughter. What if he did it wrong? What if he accidentally hurt her? His claws— 

“Inuyasha. It’s okay. Hold her.” Kagome smiled up at him reassuringly. He tentatively reached out and took his daughter. 

“She’s so tiny....” Inuyasha muttered. The baby smiled at him and he felt his heart swell. He felt like he was going to explode. 

“Inuyasha.” Kagome said. 

“Yeah...?” He muttered, eyes glued to their child. 

“Are you crying?” 

“Wha— No! S-Shut up!”


End file.
